Yin x Hei
by Ravenchaser
Summary: This story takes place after season 2 of Darker than Black series. This is not official but my way of a ending that is non-cannon :3. I do not own DtB and all rights reserved to Tensai Okamura. Will be updated every week if I am not busy with World of Warcraft. Please leave reviews and ideas down below. Note: This is my first story that I am typing/writing to you guys :D.
1. Hell's Gate

Hell's Gate

"Izanami what will become of the other contractors and dolls" asked Hei. Izanami was curious was curious and didn't answer Hei for a while but Hei waiting for her answers. Izanami soon said, "I can not bring their souls back but it is a wish they have yearned for." Hei was confused but still he asked. "Is it possible to bring Yin back?" asked Hei. Izanami was uncertain by she decided to say yes but on one condition, he condition was to stay inside of Yui because she is blind and needs someone to guide her. Hei accepted her request and together Yui was back while she was laying on the ground unconscious. Hei picked her up and together they went on outside Hell's gate.

Hei positioned his Yui on his back like a piggyback ride so other people don't get suspicious. Yui was wearing Hei's trench coat so that she does not catch a cold when she wakes up. Hei was tired and walking for miles to find a place to stay at...it took time...it took him forever to found somewhere it's safe so the Syndicate or police doesn't found them then kill or arrest them. Hei was aware of his surroundings and decided to find a hotel by the name of 'Luxial Cabit' **(1)**. Hei decided to rent a room with a king size bed because he care's for his Yui. It was cheap so that was a plus for Hei and then went on to rent it for 3 weeks because he doesn't know when his love will wake up.

It was a nice day outside and it was day 2 of Hei's reunion of his Yui, soon the day will be full with 'fighting the syndicate' or just watching his Yui trying to awake up from her humble sleep. Hours has pass of his depression because he felt like a eternity to wait for her to wake up. Room service was knocking on the door to call them up for breakfast but Hei decided to say bring them here in the room because he didn't want to leave Yui unsafe and lose her again. Few more hours has passed after watching Yui unconscious body, he was losing it, he was still waiting on her, and he was sad that she hasn't woken up yet.

Hours later, it was night time in the city of Tokyo, Hei was still trying figure out when the next attacks will be or will there be any of them. He was nervous, concerned for his matter because he couldn't leave his Yui alone, Hei loves Yui and her goodbye love was the one that hit him the most, he wanted to know if she returned her feelings are not. He was pacing back and fourth for hours into the night when it was young, he was still overworking himself to see if Yui will wake up. Hei decided to take a break until the next day comes.

It was 1 in the morning, Yui was trying to open her eyes but couldn't, she was lonely, it was blacked out, she was scared, she wanted someone beside her...someone that can return her feelings and treat her 'human'. Hours has passed and Hei decided to stop pacing around and sit on the bed and write his diary of his day. He laid on the bed while writing his book of his day of sadness, he put his night pajamas, and went to lay next to Yui with an arm over her torso and decided to cry himself to sleep. It was cold in the night, it reached up to 5 C but it was hot during the day.

Morning has raised and shined on Hei's faced because he forgot to close the curtains. the light welcomed everyone faces' in the morning while others are preparing to go to work, the city was louder during the daytime than it is in the nighttime. Hei was scared of leaving Yui be because she could be feeling lonely. She was fragile to Hei yet showed no emotion. Hei kept her close with his arm over her torso and told her to please 'wake up'.

Yui was hearing a similiar voice yet can't identify, this voice was calling out to her to open her eyes and it sounded like the voice was crying out to her to 'please wake up, Yui' 'please wake up, Yui' 'please.'. This voice has been crying out to her. Yui was trying to open her eyes but it can't be opened, she was scared.

Hei was telling the room service to backoff for today since he wasn't feeling very well and was depressed. Hours has passed after holding Yui's hands and telling her to wake up. It was night, Yui was trying to open her eyes but wanted to let the crying voice know that she is trying her hardest to wake up. She was trying to figure out whose **(2)** voice is calling out to sounded so familiar, it sounded like someone knows but yet can't identify because her heart was beating so fast. after hours of trying to wake up, she knew this voice sounded like she someone she knows and was putting all the piece's together...she was trying to remember what his name was but she knew it started with an H.

Few hours has passed, Hei was sleeping in a chair next to Yui while holding her hand and gripping it so he doesn't lose her again. It was Day 3 1/2 **(3)** of their reunion together, yet she couldn't wake up yet. Yui was waking up slowly but she couldn't breath but she felt someone's hand holding her hand, she looked up and it appears to be someone she knows. She was remembering his name again and knew it started with an H but the second she saw him, she remember his name. She cried out little by little calling 'Hei' but slowly but surely she was breaking in between of the syllables of his name. She kept on calling and trying to wake him up with her hands,

Hei woke up immediately when someone was shaking his hands and soon he realize that Yui was shaking his hands to wake him up. Hei was surpise but it looked like her lips are trying to say something but instead there is no sound to them, he can surely hear her voice a little so Hei decided to grab some drinks in the vending machines, Hei told Yui that "I'm going to get some drinks, okay? I promise It will be a couple of minutes, Yin, but please bear with me, soon you can say what is on your mind" with a smile. He was walking out of the hotel room door happily but soon turned to his stone-like face. In the inside, Hei was happy that Yui has finally woken up from her slumber.

Hei went to grab water bottles from the vending machine and went back to his room so that Yui can drink water so her throat isn't dry and have her try to tell him what she was about to said. After Hei got water, he went to his room, closed the door and made sure it was lock with a "Do not disturb" tag on the knob of the door. Hei gave a water bottle to Yui and open it for her, she took the water bottle and drank the whole thing because she was thirsty from her slumber. Yui coughed a little and said "Hei...I missed you." and started to cry, soon Hei began to comfort her and told her "Don't worry, we're finally together"

-Numbering them and their meaning

 **(1)** I decided to go with a random name and couldn't think of one that isn't copyrighted but if it is, I am sorry but I need this name to use it. Please no sue

 **(2)** I need to know the grammer. is who's, whose, whos' or something like that. Please let me know

 **(3)** its the middle of the night but not sure what day even though I wrote this chapter. Please let me know down in the comment area if its day 3 or 4. I will really appreciate it 3


	2. The Mall

Hei was beginning to awaken, his eye lids were slowly opening only seeing the ceiling, he thought to himself...'I wonder if I should wake up my Yin or becareful not to wake up her...' he questions himself as he was slowly sitting up his bedside. Moments has pasted as Yin was opening he eyes, she use her hands to feel where Hei was because she was scared to be alone but as soon as she did, she heard that he was the bathroom taking a showering, it appears that his clothes were still dirty from the fight. Yin sat on the bed while Hei was getting ready, Yin then went in to bathroom to do her stuff.(I am not sure what to put here)She asked Hei for help with her hair ribbon. it was half pass 8 AM, they're getting ready to be "normal" together. As they walked into the city, they tried their best to avoid the police since they know about them

Yin was wondering where was her Hei taking her to, it had been an hour of walking together, Hei came up with names for each when they're in public to avoid suspicion, their/they're (please tell me grammar) names were Emily and John. They went to a nearby store where the clothing were a nice wear while they were shopping, Hei had found that there was an AliexPress (found on the internet, please do not sue me ;_;) where Yin and Hei could get dances and suit so when they go out together during parties, they can avoid being suspicious and Hei decided to buy a mask that was different from his own so he doesn't get caught. The Police force was busy trying to catch Syndicate members along with BK201.

As moments passed Yin was getting worried since she felt there were some robbers with guns going to rob the mall soon, she told Hei to get out of the place to avoid suspicion from the cops that will question them about the robbers. Robbers took their sky masks and wear them in sync, they got their weapons and a bomb so they can plant it to escape with a Van with no license plate. As soon as the robbers entered, they began to shoot into the ceiling saying "WHERE THE FUCKING MONEY BITCHES?! WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?!" they yelled over and over while shooting some civilians. Hei was thinking a way to escape the crossfire and madness...he kept thinking. He thought to himself, "why does there always have to violence where ever I go?" he thought to himself.

I am leaving a cliffhanger here, sorry :P.

I am so busy with other in real life stuff like for example: 1 of my great friends found out he had cancer after he passed out randomly during the daytime, the doctors found out he had skin cancer. sorry for making you all wait for a few hours. Time to go visit my friend, I hope you guys have a great time 3.

-sincerely the Author,

Raven


End file.
